Candyfloss, rollercoasters and love
by Sparklyblonde118
Summary: The bat family go to the amusement park. Dick and Tim go off. What will happen to the boys? *Slash*


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own these characters *cries cos of Robin*

A/N:It's slash, don't like, then please don't read. I hope you like it. The idea came to me as I'm off with my friend to an amusement park soon. Please review. Enjoy!  
Pairing: Dic Grayson/Tim Drake Yeah I know these rides aren't in the same place, but I needed rides to use.

It was a brilliant day. The sun was out with a brilliant blue sky, and everyone at the amusement park was happy. But best of all, I was with my (Batgirl) Bruce(Batman) Alfred(butler) and Tim(Robin).  
There was a lot to do and see, mostly it was Barbra and I who went on roller coasters (Bruce didn't really bother with them and when Tim was younger, he was in a roller coaster accident so he hates them perminatley)  
like 'Deep space' and 'The Smiler. We came off a rollercoaster laughing at the ride and our screams.  
"Dick, your scream is just brilliant!"  
"It's not as high pitched as yours babs!"  
We laughed some more. I saw a deep frown on Tim's face; a look of hurt shining in his green eyes. I turned away from Barbra and spoke to bruce.  
"Hey Bruce, I feel like I'm leaving Tim out a bit by going on things with Barbra all the time; so I'm going to take him off for a while, okay?"  
Tim looked at me curiously.  
"Okay, But Dick, don't take him on anything too fast or high. You know his fear is very strong"  
I nodded and started to walk, Tim next to wasn't just the fact that I was leaving him out, I needed to talk to him instantley.  
"You're jealous Tim"  
He shifted uncomfortably. Tim was my *secret* boyfriend. A well guarded secret from the rest of the team. They'd kill me for going out with Tim, who is only 14, but hey can't help you love, right? Anyway, Tim finally replied.  
"Only a little. I don't like that you're doing everything with Barbra, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend for god's sake! Your little brother to those lot!"  
He turned away and sighed. I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"You have no reason to be jealous Timbo. Barbra is my little sister to us all, you're my boyrfriend, my whole world. There is nothing to be jealous about Timmy"  
He leaned into the hug and we stayed like that for a while.

After we broke apart, we went ride hunting. We didn't get only roller coasters, just small things that would usually attract the eye. But after a while, a certain ride caught my eye; the big red roller coaster Jubaliee Odysses.  
"Tim, let's go on Jubaliee Odysses"  
Tim looked up at the coaster in horror, wincing as it rattled past at full speed above our heads.  
"Dick it's too scary. I won't feel safe, I don't just looking at it!"  
I could see his fear from the way his eyes lost a bit of their shine.  
"hey, it'll be okay. I'll hold your hand, I won't let anything happen to you. If it does I'll literally kill everyone"  
He knew I would. Once while out fighting, 'Robin' got beat up so badly, everytime he tried to speak a waterfall of blood ran out from his mouth and all over his uniform and the floor. I had the man who did it by the thoroat and the only reason I didn't kill him there and then is because Batman showed up.  
"You promise Dick?"  
Green eyes met my own blue ones.  
"I promise Tim*

We were at the front of the queae for Jubaliee Odysess and Tim was freaking out pretty badly.  
"It'll be your turn in a few seconds"  
The voice of the man that operated the ride filled our ears. I knew him from school, so he let us on for free. When we go on, it was the front seats of the ride. Tim was breathing really heavily now, like he was gonna have a panic attack. I let go of the bar on my right which was joined onto the shoulder harness, grabbed his pale whit hand and tried to calm him down.  
"Shhh Tim, it's gonna be okay. I'm here, there's not a thing to worry about. It all be over soon, I promise"  
He seemed to calm down a bit then, it didn't last long thought as the ride started to climb the lift hill; his whimpers became more frequent.  
"Shhh, I'm here"  
I squeezed his hand tighter. We reached the top. Tim looked down and then squeezed his eyes shut. We went down the right helix, gaining speed. Going over the loops and the vertical tracks. I happily laughed, while Tim just frowned and whimpered.  
"Dick?"  
I looked over at him. Going up a loop made his hair fall back and then flop into his face, seriously cute.  
"I love you, so so much. Don't ever leave me"  
I smiled.  
"I won't ever leave you. I want to spend my life with you Tim"  
"I want that with you too"  
The last bit went by in flash, too fast for my liking.  
"Look Tim, it's over"  
"Thank fucking god"  
I laughed, clearly the lovey dovey moment hadn't made it better for him. We got off and went on some more rides, I didn't think it was fair to keep making him go on roller coasters due to the fact that Jubaliee Odysess had frightened him.

Okay, Im mean. I managed to pursuade Tim onto the 'Skymaster'.  
"Youll hold my hand again, right?"  
I smiled and grabbed hold of his hand.  
"I will, I promise"  
The ride started to swing. Tim whimpered. Since we were in our own compartment, no one could see us. I turned to him, gently grabbed his scared face and pressed my lips his. We stayed like that for a few moments, then pulled apart.  
"Better?"  
"A lot better Dick"

At last it stopped. Since it was quite late, we decided to go and find Bruce and the others. They were stood by the darts stall, Alfred and Barbra having a game to themselves.  
Barbra and Alfred turned from the stall laughing and Bruce turned to us.  
"Hello you two, have fun?"  
"Yeah, it was great. Wasn't it Dick?"  
"It sure was Timbo"  
"I think we best head home everyone, it's late"  
We all agreed to Bruce's suggestion. We all got into the car. Half an hour later, Alfred and Bruce were talking amongst themselves in the front; Barbra was listening to music on her phone, looking out her window. I looked out my window at the setting sun. Tim sat between us. He was leaning on my shoulder fast asleep. I smiled to myslef, I had a greta life. And best of all a perfect boyfriend.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this! Question: How could I improve my writing? Thankies! Please leave a review! 


End file.
